


There are no strings on me

by vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: I've got no stringsTo hold me downTo make me fret, or make me frown...





	

_You finally found the letter. How did I know? But you are reading it right now, aren't you?_

_Scarlet._

_Someday you will understand why I did it._

_And you'll forgive me._

_You're still so young and naive, and among two of us it should have been me who needed to think, plan, predict and realize what could happen. Since our first night we both understood that it's more than just sex. Even more than non-binding 'best sex of your life'. Damn, I was so foolishly proud of myself, Scarlet. Too arrogant and weak to resist your smile._

_But we continued to play and pretend. Even waking up together in bed, we pretended that it meant nothing._

_I'm leaving. Still I can do it. Thought about Gotham or Coast City, but they have one sucking drawback – from there I can rush back to you._

_However, I found a way out. I won't go into the details, waiting that someone of your leather buddies-superheroes will tell you everything._

_May be you'll be comforted by the thought that I was punished completely. I paid a high price. The accent of Captain (sic!) Hunter is as ugly as his coat. But you know, he seems to be funny. And, by the way. I hope you don't think I believe in this ridiculous nonsense about saving the world? Because Mick and I have entirely different ideas._

_So if someone tells you that I was inspired by Barry Allen, and I became a brave, honest hero... Don't. Even. Believe._

_Now you know that I agreed to this ridiculous adventure, because I'm a coward._

_L._

_Remember that weekend we spent, not getting out of bed? On TV there was an old Disney cartoon about a wooden boy. The smell of green curry, your burning chili lips and that stupid song..._

_I've got no strings_  
_To hold me down_  
 _To make me fret, or make me frown_

_Don't know why but I can't get it out of my head..._


End file.
